Envy
by Dragonessclaw
Summary: Inuyasha realizes a little too late how much he should have appreciated Kagome.-Written for Sins Challenge Envy.


**Envy**

** By Dragonessclaw**

Written for Priestess Skye's Deadly Sin Challenge. Prompt -Envy

With Inuyasha

Why does he get to have everything? He gets the lands and a castle; he had the old man's love and presence. He gets the servants and everyone bows down to him in reverence. No one calls him half breed or mumbles behind his back (at least no one who lives to do it again). After everything he had taken from him now Sesshomaru had taken her, the only one he had left. Oh, how Inuyasha hated him.

Sure a year ago Inuyasha might not have cared. Kagome had been completely useless; too loud for her own good, and way too opinionated. Over time though, he'd watched as she had grown stronger, and had matured both mentally and physically. Although Kagome was not number one in his heart she was a strong second and that was fine with him. Inuyasha had his true love, Kagome he loved more as a friend. Inuyasha didn't think that would ever change until that fateful day occurred.

Flashback

"Inuyasha it is done. Naraku has finally been defeated and is a threat no more. I am not long for this world; will you keep your oath and join me?" Kikyou asked quietly although she already knew the answer.

Clutching her tighter to his chest Inuyasha replied, "Kikyou you know my place is with you and always will be. We will be together but not right now. I am finally coming to terms with my life and with who I am," Inuyasha said slightly defensive. "I finally feel like I kinda fit in and need to explore this a little more. Live the life I was too bitter and stubborn to before.

Fixing Inuyasha with a knowing look she replied coolly, "Is that the only reason Inuyasha?" Kikyou asked her voice laced with venom.

"No!" Inuyasha said guiltily and much too quickly, "Kikyou don't you understand. I have finally come to understand my own strength and will. The word half breed no longer holds any ill feelings for me. I know now that there are people who will and do accept me as I am."

"So it is my reincarnation then that holds you here," Kikyou stated.

Inuyasha started to sputter out excuses but was stoped by Kikyou's raised hand. Sighing Kikyou continued, "Inuyasha you need not make excuses to me. Even though I still walk this earth we both know that this body is only sustained by lost souls. No matter how long we are together on this plane this body will never again radiate heat and warmth. No matter how hard we try I will never be able to bear you pups. I know how important that is and always has been to you."

Inuyasha didn't need to reply. His refusal to meet Kikyou's eyes answered her better than any response from him ever could.

"I will be waiting for you Inuyasha but beware," Kikyou said very coldly. "Do you really think my reincarnation will allow herself to be second best? She may be slow but she is smarter than you give her credit for. She will not accept your affections so easily after all that has happened."

With that Kikyou started to disappear until she was just a pile of dirt that scattered about and was carried on the wind. Passing her words off as no more than a woman scorned Inuyasha never gave thought to the parting words of Kikyou.

End Flashback

Now as he sat in the trees sulking Inuyasha thought that maybe he should have given more thought to Kikyou's words. He ground his fangs as he watched the happy couple before him.

Kagome was smiling with stars in her eyes as she looked at his bastard half-brother. After the destruction of Naraku Sesshomaru continued to come by the village. At first Inuyasha thought it was only to check on his ward, Rin. Rin was growing in leaps and bounds and since Naraku had been defeated Sesshomaru felt it was time for her to be raised with her own kind. Rin was pre-teen now and Sesshomaru apparently was too chicken to deal with her and the changes they all had heard that many nigen went through. Not trusting just anyone to raise his ward, Sesshomaru decided that Kagome was the only one he could leave Rin with. Kagome being all maternal jumped at the chance, much to Inuyasha's objections.

Inuyasha still had not made any definite move towards Kagome either way but was not overly worried. He knew how Kagome had always felt about him and the way Inuyasha figured was that if she put up with everything with Kikyou and still stayed by his side then there would be no problem. With Kikyou gone any hesitation on his part Kagome would probably see as him in mourning.

Everything was fine as far as Inuyasha was concerned until Sesshomaru showed up three weeks ago after Rin had gone to sleep and had taken Kagome for a walk. Ever since then Sesshomaru had started to visit the village at least twice a week. Inuyasha knowing his half-brother as he did paid no attention until Sesshomaru announced that he was, "formally courting the miko."

So now as he bored holes in his brother's forehead Inuyasha felt his jealousy start to fester. Sesshomaru and Kagome were talking and even though Sesshomaru's face remained the same in his aura there was such contentment that even Inuyasha had picked up on it. As Kagome continued to ramble on Inuyasha could see his half-brothers eyes, they were amused and actually looked happy among other things.

Looking in the other direction Inuyasha huffed and spoke to the various forest lives surrounding him.

"I don't see what she sees in him anyway, just because he had that ice cycle removed from his ass. It won't last anyway, Sesshomaru couldn't hold onto a relationship if his honor depended on it."

Continuing to look in the opposite direction Inuyasha came up with many other insults to use on Sesshomaru in the morning.

Of course, Sesshomaru could hear every word that Inuyasha uttered and it made him even more content. It was what Inuyasha deserved after leading the miko on for so long. It became so amusing that Sesshomaru actually smirked. It was then Sesshomaru glanced over at Inuyasha smirking even wider as Inuyasha's aura started to flare around him in a deep red making it look like flames coming out of his head. Sesshomaru was a little surprised at what he saw. He always thought the color of jealousy would be green.

Fin~~~~~ Seven Deadly Sins~~~~~~~~~~~~~Envy

Just a little one shot I thought you all might enjoy.


End file.
